


Scare Tactics

by TheInfiniteQuestion



Series: Scare Tactics [1]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 21:30:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4035265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheInfiniteQuestion/pseuds/TheInfiniteQuestion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Beca tries to scare Kommissar, resulting in multiple failed attempts and minor injury.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scare Tactics

**Author's Note:**

> Another piece of headcanon. I don’t believe anything scares Kommissar (at least, not in the way of jump scares and stuff like that), but Beca, being Beca, would try anyway, and get somehow injured in the process. Kommissar remains unnamed. Again, I wrote this before a name was established for her, and I didn’t feel like going back to change it (sorry). Also featuring Pieter, who isn’t a complete jerk in this.

"Boo!"

Kommissar stared blankly at Beca, who had popped up from behind the kitchen counter. The smaller girl huffed. "Aw, come on! Does _anything_ scare you?"

The German chuckled. "No, not really."

The brunette looked up at her, a spark of determination flashing in her eyes. "Well, I'll just have to find that out for myself."

Kommissar raised an eyebrow. "Be my guest. But do know that you won't get anywhere with this."

"Oh, we'll see about that... we'll see..." Beca backed out of the kitchen, eyeing Kommissar, who simply watched the girl skeptically. "Yeah, that's right, gorgeous. Prepare to meet your _dooooom_..."As she left the kitchen, she made an "I'm watching you" gesture at the taller woman, who rolled her eyes, but smiled at the girl's silly antics.

The blonde mused to herself. "Hm. Perhaps this will at least provide some entertainment. Let's see where this goes..."

~~~~~

The entire week had consisted of Beca jumping out from random places, or setting up fake snakes and spiders, all in an attempt to at least startle her girlfriend, who, of course, was not at all fazed. After the most recent failed attempt, the brunette pouted, slinking away to the bedroom.

She fell back onto the bed she shared with the other woman, staring intensely at the ceiling like she'd find a solution somewhere on it. Groaning in frustration, she grabbed a pillow, dropping it on her face, and sighed heavily into it.

The pillow muffled the sound of Kommissar's approaching footsteps as she walked in, carrying a basket of laundry. She stopped at the side of the bed, looking at the girl currently sprawled across the sheets.

She lifted the pillow off of Beca's face. "Have you given up? That's very much unlike you. What happened to the feisty _Maus_ I knew, hm?"

Beca glared at her, half-heartedly trying to take the pillow back, which the blonde held just out of her reach. "I haven't _given up_. I'm just thinking, okay? Jeez, give a girl some space."

Kommissar nodded, dropping the pillow back on her face. She went to sit on the edge of the bed, quietly folding their laundry. Beca peeked out from under the pillow to glance at her, sighed, and retreated back under it again.

The doorbell rang suddenly, jolting Beca out of her thinking trance. Kommissar looked up. "Ah, our company has arrived." 

Beca sat up, the pillow falling into her lap, "Company?"

Kommissar nodded. "Pieter is visiting. I'll go and greet him." She smirked. "I suppose you should keep thinking of a plan." 

The brunette shot another glare at her. As Kommissar strode down the hall to the front door, she yelled after her. "I _will_ get you! You won't even see it coming! I'm like a ninja! I’m a _master_ in the art of scare tactics!" The blonde only laughed in response.

~~~~~

Kommissar was sitting on the couch with Pieter, who was invested in recounting tales of his latest shenanigans with their DSM teammates to her. She glanced around, feeling something was off.

Her friend was chatting animatedly, his arms waving around excitedly as he spoke, and he took her occasional nods as an invitation to continue talking. Other than their essentially one-sided conversation, things were... quiet. Too quiet. _The little Maus is definitely up to something_ , she thought.

As soon as the thought occurred, Beca sprung up from behind the couch and- **WHAM**. Pieter's elbow connected to her face before she could even register what was happening. Pieter blinked, turning to look behind the couch. Beca was on the ground, groaning in pain.

"Oh..." He looked up at Kommissar. "I'm sorry, I didn't-... what was she doing back there?"

The taller woman sighed. "It's... a long story. Help her up. I'll get the ice." She went to the kitchen while Pieter helped a disoriented Beca sit on the couch.

Pieter waved his hand in Beca's face a couple times. "Hey... are you okay...? Kommissar may very well kill me if you have had any, eh... brain damage..."

The girl blinked, pain throbbing in her cheek and jaw. "Ow..." 

" _Entschuldigung_..." Pieter muttered. 

Kommissar returned from the kitchen with a bag of frozen peas. "It was all we had. Here, _Mäuschen_. Put it to your face."

Beca took the bag, wincing as it touched her cheek. Kommissar sat next to her, shaking her head. "The lengths you will go to get what you want never cease to amaze me. Imagine it, doing everything you possibly can to try and scare me... and you end up like this."

Beca pouted. "Well, it's your fault you're so... stupidly badass or whatever."

"Not stupid. Superior." Pieter chimed in. Beca narrowed her eyes at the man, who immediately shut up.

Kommissar sighed, wrapping an arm around her injured girlfriend. "Perhaps I should not have poked at you about this." She smirked, inspecting Beca’s face. "Your cheek could have been spared."

The smaller girl rolled her eyes. "Please. You know me. I would've just gotten hurt doing something else. Need I remind you about last week?"

Pieter tilted his head in confusion. "What happened last week?"

Kommissar snorted. "She walked into a glass door."

Pieter laughed as Beca whined at Kommissar. "You didn't have to _tell_ him!"

The German woman hushed her. "Go to the bedroom. I will join you shortly."

All three stood, and the two women exchanged goodbyes with Pieter. Beca went to the bedroom to wait, as Kommissar escorted her friend to the door and bid him goodbye a final time. " _Tschüss_."

Pieter waved as he left. “ _Bis bald_.”

Kommissar closed the door, and walked back to the bedroom. Beca was lying on her side. Her injured cheek faced the ceiling as she kept the bag of frozen peas against it. The taller woman slid into the bed and settled behind her, one arm wrapping around her waist and the other gently combing through her hair. 

"So, my little ninja... did you see _that_ coming?"

Beca rolled her eyes, even though she knew the other woman couldn't see her face. "Well, no... my aim was to scare you, not to get elbowed in the face..."

Kommissar placed a kiss to the top of the girl's head. "Mm. How unfortunate. Although, even if things had happened differently, you still would not have succeeded."

Beca partially turned to glance back at her. "Wow, thanks."

Kommissar grinned. "It's true."

Beca, tired of her lack of triumphs, blindly smacked the bag of frozen peas onto the German. As luck would have it, the bag landed directly on the blonde's exposed midsection, thanks to the crop top she was wearing.

The sudden freezing sensation tore a strangled gasp from the woman's throat. " _Ahh! Das ist so kalt!_ ”

Beca giggled. "That's what you get."

Kommissar growled. "That was not very nice, _Rebecca_..."

The girl gasped in mock horror. "Oh no, my _full name_... what're you gonna do?"

Fingers suddenly dug into Beca's sides. She shrieked, trying to wiggle away from the woman, unable to help the laughter bubbling up from her chest. "No- haha! St-stop it! Hahaha! Aw, that's n-not even f- haha! Fair!"

Kommissar grinned as she continued her assault on Beca's sides, relishing in the girl's pleas. "Hm, you talk about fair as if you know it."

Once Beca's face started to turn red from laughing so hard, the taller woman stopped, allowing the brunette to catch her breath. "I * _wheeze_ * hate you..."

The German pulled a face of mock sadness. "Aw... now, that's not true..."

Beca opened her mouth to retaliate, but winced, pain shooting through her jaw. She sought out the bag of frozen peas and placed it back against her cheek, settling for a silent glare at her girlfriend.

Kommissar chuckled. "You shouldn't frown so much, or your face will stay like that. Here, I can help." She leaned forward to press kisses around the smaller girl's uninjured cheek, and looked back up at her. 

Beca stared back, unimpressed. The taller woman smirked. "Not enough? I can fix that." She continued her kisses where she'd left off, trailing along the brunette's jawline, and down the side of her neck. She looked up again.

Beca's eyes were closed. Kommissar smiled, kissing the corners of the girl's lips until she couldn't help smiling herself. Her eyes fluttered open.

"Better?"

"Much."

"Good."

Kommissar shifted them until Beca was wrapped in her arms again. "So what have you learned from this?"

"That I should get injured more often. You pay _way_ more attention to me." Beca grinned.

"No, that's not- ..." Kommissar sighed.

"Well, it's gonna happen no matter what. I'm not stopping until I successfully scare your pants off! Wait... ugh, _what_?" Beca smacked her forehead with her palm.

The blonde woman laughed. "I'm sure you would like that."

Beca shook her head frantically. "No, no I didn't mean- what I _mean_ is... I'm going to come up with the best scare tactic ever!"

Kommissar grinned. "Well, whatever it is, I take it as a challenge, and I very much look forward to it."

"Yep. So be prepared!"

"To meet my doom, yes."

"No. Your _dooooom_..."

Kommissar laughed, kissing her on the nose. "Very well. I shall prepare, my feisty little _Maus_. Only for you."

~~~~~

**Translations**

_Entschuldigung_ – sorry 

 _Tschüss_ – bye

 _Bis bald_ – see you soon

 _Das ist so kalt_ – that’s so cold


End file.
